A known problem is to provide a support for a tablet computer in a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle. One solution is to provide means for mounting the tablet computer to the back of the front seats of the vehicle. However, this configuration does not allow a comfortable use of the tablet computer for the passengers. Moreover, it does not permit any adjustment of the orientation of the tablet computer.
At least in certain embodiments, the present invention sets out to ameliorate or overcome at least some of the problems associated with known assemblies.